Neutral Zone
by NinjaCookieXD
Summary: The Avengers walk in on a Tony is a very compromising position with none other than the God of Mischief himself, and ends up having to explain just how they got into that situation. BDSM, smut, various kinks.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or marvel or any of that stuff :p**_

_**Note: This is written after the events of the Avengers but on a tangent where Loki escaped from Asgard and went to serve Thanos again willingly while he recovered his magic and pride properly. Also, I wrote a section of this while being very tired just now, and because its longer than what I usually write as oneshots, then there are probably spelling/grammar mistakes which I apologise for in advance. And last thing, some characters may be a little out of character :p**_

_**Regardless, enjoy! ** _

* * *

><p>The whole Avengers team, minus Tony, rode up to the top floor of Stark tower, all smiling and chatting with each other as they ascended the building. They were about to have a film evening on Tony's floor, having planned it for this evening a few weeks back when Steve had mentioned that they hardly did anything together anymore, like they had done when they first got together as a team.<p>

They were also happy to spend some time with Tony, as none of them had seen a lot of him recently. Apparently he had either been too busy with company work or with personal matters that he never talked to them about.

Eventually the lift reached the top and dinged open as the team stepped through, although the sight that was before them made them all stop in their tracks.

Tony was knelt in the middle of the floor, completely naked except for a red and gold collar that hung around his neck. His arms were restrained behind his back, locked in a leather wrist cast that held his forearms together and was fastened by several metal clasps. His feet underneath him were tied together by a rope, and in his mouth was a red ball gag. His torso and thighs were covered in many dark bruises, cuts and bite marks, and he had also appeared to be rock hard.

He stared at them with his eyes wide in panic as they all stood frozen by the elevator doors, no-one moving or speaking from shock of seeing him in that position and lack of attire.

'T-Tony?' Clint asked, being the first to recover from the shock of this scene. Tony's face had turned completely red as he shifted slightly on the spot, clearly uncomfortable with the whole team's eyes on him but still unable to move or at least cover his dignity. 'What's- what's going on?'

'Who did this to you?!' Steve asked with horror evident in his tone. The thought that Tony had actually willingly gotten into this situation seemed to go completely over their heads, as they either assumed some partner had forced him into this or an enemy had overpowered him and reduced him to this. Tony shook his head quickly, his eyes widened in panic and apparent dread. He hummed against the gag, groaning as it stopped him from processing anything that was even remotely understandable, then looked around wearily and shook his head again. It was mere moments later that the team realised why he was so on edge, as his lover returned to the room, although it was the last person that the team expected to see in this situation.

'Now then my pet, are you ready to learn your lesson the easy way? Or will I have to shove my cock down your throat and give it to you the ha-aa...' Loki stopped and trailed off mid-sentence as he noticed all of the Avengers standing in the room with them, looking at them in a similar look of shock that Tony had, and still was, giving them.

Loki had appeared standing directly behind Tony, forcing him to bend forward as he pushed against his back with a heavily buckled boot. He was wearing nothing but a black thong (which his cock was bulging out of slightly, due to the angle he was standing in) and a pair of fishnet stockings that went halfway up his thighs, being attached to his undergarment with green straps. He also had on a pair of black leather gloves, had his long hair tied up neatly into a ponytail, and wore a pair of glasses on his face that (if he was wearing more smarter clothing) would make him look quite scholar-ish. In his hands, he held a heavy looking black and green cane in one, and the other was a book which had a title "How to train your dog".

To this, the Avengers all had very different reactions.

Steve fainted. Bruce held a hand to his mouth and backed away to the wall while shaking, trying desperately to stay calm in this situation, as surely there was a logical explanation to all this? Thor growled threateningly and ran forward quickly, grabbing Loki by the neck as he was momentarily caught off guard and pushed him to the ground and away from Tony. Clint knocked an arrow to his bow, because he somehow just happened to have it with him for some reason, and followed Thor, holding the arrow pointed at Loki's head to make sure he didn't move. Natasha, who had remained momentarily still, then moved over to Tony to help him out of his bonds.

She undid his arms first then moved to the ball gag, freeing his mouth so he could speak.

'Wait, stop!' Were the first words out of Tony's mouth once he was free. 'Don't hurt him!'

Everyone but Steve, who was still out cold, turned to give him a look like he was mad.

'Tony? Are you somehow _unaware_ of what he's been doing to you?!' Natasha asked him incredulously, watching with wide eyes and he pulled the ropes off his feet then ran over to Loki, pulling Thor (who was momentarily stunned by Tony's words) off of him then leaning down to cup his face gently to check he was fine. Loki nodded then the two of them stood up quickly, Loki magicking away his current attire and up his battle armour, with Tony grabbing a conveniently placed blanket from the sofa next to them as they backed up slightly towards the bar. Since being discovered, both had thankfully lost their erections, which they were grateful for, as it made it easier to focus on the situation at hand.

'Tony? What the fuck's going on?' Clint asked, none of them taking their eyes off Tony and Loki whose eyes darted between them all.

'It's just as it looks, Legolas. Loki and I are...' He glanced up at Loki after securing the blanket around his hips tightly then frowned. 'Actually, I don't know what we are, we haven't discussed it. But what we do... It doesn't hurt anyone.'

They all gave him a disbelieving look as they looked down at his torso, which still showed all of Loki's work. It didn't help that the chaos god smirked at that too.

'Well, okay maybe it's not exactly a safe thing to do, but I like it. So does Loki.'

'Yes, we can see that, but Tony, with _Loki_? He's the enemy! We've been fighting him for months and here you are doing... you could've turned him in!' Natasha stated, gesturing to Loki with her hands dramatically.

'Brother... You have defiled the Man of Iron?' Thor asked, both hurt and anger evident in his tone and expression which caused Loki to roll his eyes.

'It's not as if he was unwilling...' He smirked then turned to look down in surprise as he felt Tony's fingers interlock with his own. He looked up to see Tony agreeing with him.

'You mean... You _wanted_ this?' Bruce asked, having been able to calm himself down and stop the other guy from making an appearance.

'Okay, look. I know this it weird, it's not safe, he's the bad guy and I'm the good guy' Loki snorted and Tony smiled slightly- they had spend a few evenings role playing this with each other having swapped roles. 'But this is just something we do aside from our real lives. Stark tower is like... A neutral zone. Where we're just two ordinary guys who... Have some slightly strange bedroom kinks... But it's not as if either of us forces the other into this. From the start, we were both willing.'

When he finished speaking, Loki squeezed his hand comfortingly as they looked around for people's reactions.

'How did this even happen? What in the world made you two even...' Clint shook his head in disbelief, and then Tony and Loki gave each other another look.

'Well... It all started an evening a few months ago...'

-**_Flashback to an evening several months back_**–

He was just about to go out for the evening when it happened. Thanos had sent the order via the Chitauri messengers to Loki that tonight he was to attack the Avengers again.

Normally, Loki didn't mind, and in fact he enjoyed his fights with the team of mortals and his idiotic brother. But tonight he felt a little disappointed.

It was late and that usually meant that he could go to various worlds and sample their "entertainment", but knowing that it was futile to argue with the supreme purple one, Loki sighed dejectedly and clicked his fingers to transport himself to Midgard. The gesture wasn't actually necessary but he felt like it, and Loki does what he wants after all.

That was another reason for seeking out the other planets entertainment- he does what he wants, and he also liked to act out on his desires which were visualised by the handkerchiefs stuffed into his back pockets. The Midgardian's thought they came up with the code? Ha! No, it was actually someone from another world who created it but after he had visited earth, it had stuck and the little Midgardian's thought themselves clever for finding a way of visualising their bedroom desires for gay men in the 1970's until now.

Since his failure at taking over the world the first time, he escaped when captured on Asgard and went back to working for Thanos. If he helped him out from time to time then he would let Loki do his own thing and gave him a power that rivalled the gods own, which was way better than getting tortured and looked down upon in the Asgardian prison cells.

But tonight it was unfortunate for Loki, as he had to rush away and start the attack as soon as possible or he would be punished, which meant that he did not have a chance to change his outfit. Although he didn't notice until he engaged in a battle with the Man of Iron.

'When are you gonna just give up Loki? You know we got you beat.' Tony said whilst rolling a kink out of arm and stretching his head from side to side. No doubt that the other Avengers had been alerted but so far only Tony had arrived as Loki had attacked the tower where the man resided.

'Silence. Not this time, Iron Man.' Loki spat and raised his spear. Tony, whose eyes had been previously shut, then looked up and his jaw dropped, although from the outside of the suit there was no difference.

'L-Loki? Why are you... Wearing that?' he managed to get out.

Loki frowned and glanced down. He slapped his forehead and groaned in annoyance as he eyed his current outfit. Not his usual battle gear but the outfit he had planned to go out in earlier; extremely tight leather trousers that enhanced certain things, no shirt underneath his waist high green and black leather jacket so that Tony could see his bare, muscled chest, and of course his hankies and handcuffs that were stuffed into his back pockets. He glanced back at Tony and raised an eyebrow as the man seemed to be frozen to the spot.

'You don't like it?' He asked slyly, smirking when Tony stumbled over his words and imagined the man blushing behind the mask.

'Uhh, well, I, err, I never knew you were so... Open about that kind of thing...' He managed to get out, glad of the mask that hid his face. 'If fact I didn't even know that you were... Umm, that way inclined...'

Loki's eyebrow rose further, clearly amused by the state Tony was going into merely from his chosen outfit. 'Why so shy, Stark?' he said with a chuckle and took a step closer. 'It's not like you to be this nervous around an enemy?'

Tony gulped and licked his lips nervously as he tried to think up an answer.

'I tire of that metal face, let me see the real one.' Loki said as Tony thought, flicking a finger at the suit and making the face plate rise to reveal Tony's flustered appearance.

'That was low.' Tony muttered and couldn't help but lower his eyes at Loki's attire. Loki chuckled and took another step closer.

'I take it from your reaction that you know what these mean?' he said, turning slightly and showing his hankies to Tony who blushed slightly and tried to avert his eyes.

'All but one... And the sidings...' Tony swallowed and forced himself to look into Loki deep green eyes that seemed to sparkle with mischief.

'Oh? And how would a notorious ladies man like yourself know about the code?'

Tony shifted uncomfortably in his armour and tried to glance away from Loki. 'Uhh, well women aren't the only people on this planet to have sex with. Plus, it's not only used by gay men now-a-days so...' To anyone else, you would think that Tony was acting nervous because he did not like to show his attraction for men in public but he honestly didn't care about that. The reason why he looked so uncomfortable was for two reasons, one because he was sharing this information with his enemy which was not a clever thing to do, and two because he had started to get a little aroused. _Thank god for this metal suit,_ Tony thought as he glanced back to see the amusement clear on Loki's face.

'So Tony Stark, the ladies man and playboy, has had a thing for people of the same gender... Interesting.' He took another step closer so that he stood directly in front of the mortal. 'You look a little uncomfortable in that suit, Stark.' He grinned sadistically as Tony blushed and frowned.

'I-I'm fine like this.' Tony lied, which made Loki tut.

'You can't trick a trickster Stark, nor can you lie to the _god_ of lies. I can tell what's going on with you so don't feel you have to hide it. It's obvious from your expression.' He lifted a hand and ran a finger lightly over the chest plate.

_Shit_. Tony gulped as his eyes lowered to Loki's chest. Loki smirked then leaned in closer and whispered in a husky voice, 'If you'd like, I could help you with that...?'

Tony made a noise which sounded like a surprised yelp and blushed again, unable to stop himself from it. 'Uhh, I, err...' he stuttered then breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the Hulk's roar behind him. Loki grimaced and stepped away from Tony slightly to look over his shoulder and see the other avengers standing defensively behind him.

'Loki, drop the weapon and step away from Tony.' Natasha said while the others glared at Loki. Tony averted his eyes from the god in front of his and took in a deep breath that told Loki that he was probably trying to contain his arousal. Loki smirked at him then stepped away, smirking even more when the Avengers saw his outfit.

'Brother! What are you wearing?!' Thor asked as he took a step forward.

Loki rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his hip before sneering at Thor. 'I am not your brother.'

He glared at the Avengers one at a time before sighing in defeat, knowing that in this state of dress, they would most likely be distracted and it would not be a fun battle. He was about to disappear and carry on with his evening plans before, when an idea struck him.

He cocked his head slightly at the others as if saying goodbye sarcastically then walked back in front of Tony, who looked to be a little more in control now.

'Until later, Stark.' He said mysteriously as he ran a hand over the suits shoulder piece. Tony jumped slightly at the touch and froze to the spot again as Loki evaporated into thin air with an evil chuckle, leaving the Avengers looking stunned at what had just happened.

'Tony? What was that about?' Steve asked, coughing slightly to hide his embarrassment. Tony turned on the spot and shrugged.

'Your guess is as good as mine.' He lied, not wanting to explain the conversation he'd just had. Thor growled and dropped Mjölnir on the ground with a sudden thud.

'I would have words with Loki about that the next time we meet.' He growled before letting the frown on his gave turn into a grin. 'Forgive me friends, I need to get back to my lady Jane.' the others smiled and said their goodbyes as Thor swung his hammer and flew off.

One at a time, they all left after having calmed the Hulk down back into Bruce again, until it was only Tony and Bruce left outside the tower.

'You wanna come in and get something to cover yourself with, buddy?' Tony asked and bent down to help Bruce stand.

'Uhh, yeah, thanks.' He said as Tony helped him inside. Before they entered, Tony thought he felt eyes on him and turned to scan the streets. He shook his head when he saw no-one then focused once more on helping his friend inside.

-_Page Break_-

After making sure Bruce was clothed and okay, Tony left him on his floor of Stark Tower before taking off his suit then taking the elevator up to his penthouse suite. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face as he lay back against the metal wall.

_Why had I acted like that around Loki earlier?_ He thought as the elevator rode higher. _Do I actually like him? Well, he is pretty hot... And man that ass... _He blushed as he remembered the way those tight trousers had made things look more prominent and ran a hand through his hair, making it seem even messier than it was before.

_I guess he just caught me at a bad time. I was tired and that was making me lose my trail of thought and I had a minor slip up that he noticed, but no problem. I just hope he doesn't use that against me in the future. _He thought, trying to convince himself that he did not have a thing for his enemy.

He was so lost in thought that when he stepped into his living room, he did not notice the figure leaning against one of the giant floor to ceiling windows. Without bothering to turn the lights on, he made it all the way over to his bar and began to pour himself a drink when the figure spoke and he jumped.

'If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now.'

Tony sighed and placed the bottle of scotch down then glanced up at saw Loki leaning against the window in the same outfit as earlier, smirking at him from the shadows. _Just the person whom I didn't want to see, _He thought as he glanced down at Loki's attire again.

'What are you doing here, Loki?' He said as he retrieved another glass and poured in the amber liquid. Loki's smirk never left him as he walked over to the bar and stood by it.

'Just thought I'd pay you a visit. And you do owe me a drink, so I thought I would collect it now.'

Tony raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he passed the glass to Loki. He blushed slightly as their fingers brushed together but he quickly withdrew his hand.

'What's the matter, Stark? Cat got your Tongue?' Loki said after a moment of silence as he noticed Tony's eyes on him once again. Tony coughed awkwardly then glanced away.

'Call me Tony. Everyone else does.'

Loki raised an eyebrow then shook his head slightly. 'Well I'm not "_everyone else_".'

Tony frowned and glanced back around when he heard the sound of rustling fabric to see Loki removing his jacket, leaving him standing there in nothing but those tight and revealing trousers from earlier.

'W-what are you doing?' he asked, cursing himself for not being able to look away from the sight. Loki wasn't as muscular as some men, but he was cut in all the right places which made it very hard for Tony to tear his gaze away from the pale chest of the god.

'I feel warm, is it too distracting for you, _Anthony_?' Loki said as his smirk increased and he leant over the bar top so that he gazed up at Tony almost seductively.

'Well I suppose "Anthony's" better than "Stark" and No... Not at all.' Tony lied then made his way around the bar and stood next to Loki as he continued to lean on the counter with his gaze trained on Tony's. Loki's eyebrow rose.

'Are we trying to lie again, Mr. Stark?'

Tony took a seat on one of the stools that were there as he downed his drink in one go. 'Loki, why are you really here? It can't just be for a chat, and it can't be to kill me because if it was you would've done so by now. What do you really want?' He twisted around so that he was gazing into Loki's eyes which once again seemed to sparkle with mischief, but this time there was another emotion swirling about the deep green pools; Lust.

'I'm here for a little fun. You should've guessed that by now.' Loki chuckled then finished off his drink. He stood up then leaned down so that his face was mere inches away from Tony's which made the other man blush.

'Wh-what do you mean?' Tony asked, cursing himself for acting nervous at a time like this and trying to turn his had away from the gaze and closeness. Loki sighed then grabbed Tony's chin and tilted his head up so that their gazes were forced to meet.

'Don't play dumb, Stark, we both know how you reacted to finding out about my bedroom desires. So you know that I'm here to act on them.'

Tony's eyes widened in shock and he gulped before asking, 'With me you mean?'

Loki rolled his eyes then closed the space between them and caught Tony's lips in a kiss. Tony's eyes stayed wide for a moment as the shock of Loki's action made him momentarily freeze. After the shock had passed, his eyes slid his eyes shut and kissed Loki back, moving his lips back against the gods and relishing the taste of mint that the god's mouth held.

Loki pressed his body up against Tony's which made his moan into the kiss and open his mouth so that Loki could stick his tongue into it and explore, which made him moan even louder. Tony groaned as he felt Loki grind his hips against his own, causing their cocks to rub against each other through the barriers of their clothes. Tony had no objections about practicing any of the things Loki was into, but he didn't want to do that sort of thing with his enemy of all people. Even though he was extremely good looking, and this kiss was making Tony's doubt waver.

After a few more seconds of intense kissing, Loki pulled away from Tony a few steps to let them both catch their breaths back. Loki grinned as Tony glanced up at Loki and held the back of his hand against his lips and breathed breathlessly onto it.

'Yes with you. Now hurry up and get those clothes off!' He demanded.

Tony's eyes widened slightly as he hear those words, and he had to glance away so that he didn't meet the predatory gaze Loki was giving him.

'Just... Wait just a second...' Tony said as he turned away from Loki. He stood up and began to pace around the room, rubbing his forehead in thought before he turned back around to face Loki who leant against the bar smirking.

'But we're enemies. We can't do this.' He said but got a raised eyebrow in return.

'I thought you were known to be a bit of a bad boy, Tony? Not one to play by the rules?'

Tony ignored the shivers that went down his spine when Loki spoke as he used a low and sensual tone.

'That may be true, but you're missing the point here. We're supposed to hate each other.'

'I never said that I hated you.' Loki deadpanned which made Tony stop and think.

'Wait... You don't? Then how do you feel about me?' Tony asked carefully, folding his arms as he watched Loki look up tiredly and sigh though his nose.

'I don't hate you. But that doesn't mean I'm madly in love with you either. I will admit that for a mortal, you aren't that bad looking, but if you're not interested then I shall take my leave and seek company elsewhere.' He shrugged as if it were no big deal. 'In fact, before I was called upon to attack your little group I was on my way out for this kind of fun anyway, so unless you plan to waste my time any longer by eventually saying no then I will be on my way.'

Tony gulped then thought about it for a moment. He wasn't currently in any sort of relationship, having broken up with Pepper some months previous, so it wasn't like he had any commitments that this would harm. On one hand he was right that it wasn't a good idea to sleep with his enemy but on the other hand, Loki was here, he was apparently more than willing to do this, and he looked pretty freakin' hot...

'How about this?' Loki said suddenly, taking a step away from the bar as Tony looked up, snapping out of his thoughts. 'We try it out, and if neither of us likes it then we stop, agree never to speak of it again and go back to how it was before?'

Tony nodded slowly, liking that idea then raised an eyebrow at the god. 'But what if we both like it?'

Loki laughed. 'Then I guess we'll have to do it more often than not.' he took another step towards Tony then stopped again. 'One last thing.'

Tony's eyebrow stayed risen in confusion before the god explained further.

'If we enjoy it, then we set up this "Stark Tower" as a neutral point. So that in here, we are not enemies but outside of here we are and we forget that this ever happened. That way, we can enjoy it and act as if nothing has happened so that there are no unnecessary attachments and your little friends don't find out. How does that sound?'

Tony grinned then pulled off his jacket and hooked his arm around Loki's neck to pull him down into another kiss. 'Sounds good to me.' He murmured against his lips before attaching them this own and shutting his eyes as he entered Loki's mouth, smirking when the god moaned slightly.

He ran his tongue along Loki's lip, asking for entrance which he was obliged with straight away. Loki placed his hands on Tony's hips as the man looped both arms around his neck to deepen the kiss further.

Loki's hands travelled up underneath Tony's shirt, making him gasp when he found his nipples and grabbed one between his fingers. Tony moaned into Loki's mouth and made a sort of "hrrrng" noise as the god rolled the quickly hardening nub between his fingers and smirked.

Tony pulled away for a moment to pull off his t-shirt and long sleeved undershirt, leaving both of them standing there shirtless. Loki's eyes widened slightly at the Arc Reactor in Tony's chest as he leant forward to inspect it.

"Truly amazing. You must tell me about this some other time." Loki muttered before lifting his head slightly to kiss down from Tony's jaw to his chest. Tony shivered slightly when Loki's mouth neared the sensitive skin around the Arc but he controlled it and moaned softly when the god's tongue found its way to one of his nipples and one hand found the other.

Tony threw his head back, marvelling at the feeling that Loki was giving him and he found himself wondering how the touches of his enemy were making him feel so good. Although he didn't particularly care how he was doing it, and cared more for the fact that he didn't want it to stop.

Loki bit down gently which made Tony cry out slightly.

'Ah! Oh god, Loki...'

Loki smirked and laid his hand flat on Tony's chest before kissing his way up to Tony's neck and sucked hard on his collarbone. Tony stretched his neck out then gasped as he felt Loki's hands lower to the zipper on his jeans.

'Wait.' Tony said quickly, lowering a hand to halt Loki's movement. Loki gave him a peeved look then growled out a question as to what was wrong, although what Tony answered with made his expression shift to a smirk. 'What's your safe-word?'

"I am a god, and I enjoy everything no matter how rough, so I will not require the use of one, but if it makes you feel more at ease then I will use "Bifröst".' He lifted his head and whispered huskily against Tony's ear which made him shiver pleasurably. 'What about you, boy?'

'U-uhh...' Tony thought, shutting his eyes and gasping as he felt Loki nip his ear. He wanted to say the same, that he wouldn't need one, but on the other hand, he didn't know what Loki could be capable of, and as he was a god, there could be some limits seeing as he was merely a mortal. 'What about Iron Man?'

Loki nodded, and then agreed verbally when he noticed Tony's eyes were shut. He reached down and pulled at the zipper agonisingly slow while returning to Tony's neck to create more hickeys before pulling the clothing over Tony's hips and palming the man's semi erection through his underwear. Tony suddenly cursed himself for wearing them today but was then too distracted by what Loki's mouth and hands were doing. He stepped out of his jeans and kicked them away before gasping again when Loki's hand moved down behind the fabric and grasped a hold of his member.

Tony bit back a cry of ecstasy as Loki's fingers wrapped around his cock and ran them over the sensitive area teasingly slow. 'Mmmh, Loki...' He moaned as the god stopped sucking on his neck and reattached their mouths.

After a few moments, Loki got annoyed by the fabric barrier and ripped off Tony's underwear, leaving the man _stark_ naked in his living room. Tony gasped as the cool night air surrounded his now free dick as it sprung up in high salute.

'Glad to see I still have that effect on mortals.' Loki said with a smirk as Tony laughed.

'Yup.' he said simply but as Loki tried to grab it again, Tony stopped his hand. 'Shall we move somewhere more comfy?'

Loki nodded then smirked as Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his bedroom. Tony shut the door and glanced seductively at Loki before saying, 'Jarvis? Lock the door and don't let anyone up on this floor, not even Pepper.'

The AI replied straight away, which made Tony laugh when Loki jumped slightly and began to scan the ceiling.

'Of course sir.'

'What the-?' Loki began to ask then glared as Tony laughed.

'He's and artificial intelligence that I created, he runs the house and only answers to me so don't worry about him.' Tony said as he stepped up to Loki and kissed him again. Loki shrugged then wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, walking them both towards the bed until his knees hit the side, causing Tony to tumble forward onto Loki with a grunt.

Loki angled his head up to blow lightly on Tony's neck before reaching further up then took his ear lobe between his teeth and bit down. Tony shivered at the feeling then he leaned down and started to fiddle with the gods leather trousers, taking a moment or two to undo the metal clasps at the front before he slid them down and off his legs, eyes widening as his fully erected length sprung out. Loki smirked as Tony eyed it up and subconsciously licked his lips.

'Well there nothing little about you, is there?' Tony said as he pulled Loki's trousers clean off and tossed them away carelessly. Loki chuckled then pulled Tony's head back up.

'Nope.' He whispered huskily against Tony's lips before pulling him into another kiss. As their tongues danced together, Tony rolled his hips against Loki's, making them both break away and groan loudly at the feeling of their hard cocks rubbing together, creating a sweet friction that sent shivers up their spines.

'Mmh, again.' Loki commanded in a murmur then pulled Tony's head down into a kiss again. Tony smirked and rubbed his cock against Loki's, loving the feeling that it gave him.

'Would you care to make use of my hanky preferences?' Loki asked with a knowing grin. Tony also grinned then nodded. 'Which one would you like to try first?'

Tony thought for a second and sat up, still straddling Loki from the position he was in. 'The dark blue?'

'Anal. Nice choice Stark.' Loki thought as he grinned. 'Alright then. I was feeling a little submissive earlier, so you may take me first. Don't think it will happen all the time though.'

Tony grinned back then leaned down and kissed Loki again. As the kissed, his hand sneaked down and he pushed a finger gently into Loki's ass. Loki moaned against his lips at the intrusion then gasped as Tony moved his finger around inside of him.

Tony added another finger then pressed his lips to Loki's jaw and neck in open mouth kisses, trailing them down his body to his nipples where he flicked his tongue over them and added a third finger.

After a few moments, Loki squirmed slightly under Tony's touch and licked his lips slightly before lifting a hand to run it through Tony's hair and gain his attention. 'Enter me now. I'm a god, I can take it.' He said, well, more commanded it but Tony smirked and withdrew his fingers. Loki, despite the confidence in his words, did whine slightly at the lack of touch then spread his legs apart as Tony readied himself at Loki's entrance though. Tony paused a moment then reached over to his top draw to pull out a small bottle of lube before squirting an amount onto his hands.

He gave his neglected cock a few strokes to make it slick and lubricated before he positioned himself at Loki's entrance again. 'Ready?'

Loki rolled his eyes. 'Don't ask stupid questions, Stark.'

Tony smirked then pushed the tip of his cock teasingly into Loki's ass which made the god throw his head back and gasp. '_Uhh_, Anthony...' He moaned and he fisted his hands into the sheets as Tony then pushed himself in all the way to the hilt.

Both of their eyes shut as Tony waited a moment for Loki to adjust. Tony smiled at the feeling of being completely surrounded by Loki; a feeling that before tonight, he thought he'd never feel ever. It had been a while since he had bedded a man, so he had gasped at Loki's initial tightness but then relished at the feel of his contracting muscles around his cock.

After a moment, Loki moaned and pulled Tony down into a hard kiss. 'Move.'

Tony smirked then started to thrust in and out slowly, his hands placed on Loki's hips so he could control himself. Using them as leverage, he thrust deeper inside Loki, causing him to cry out in tones of both pain and pleasure.

'F-_aahh_!-st-_ahh_!' Loki managed to get out between moans and Tony smirked. His pace quickened, causing them both to yell out from the intense pleasures they were giving each other.

Loki was far from regretting his decision to seek out Tony tonight, feeling glad that Thanos had sent him out while he was dressed as he was. The mortal man felt amazing inside him, and Loki could definitely see future couplings between them. He felt his orgasm impending fairly quick, and was soon feeling as if he were about to blow.

'Uhh, Anthony... I think I'm going to...' Loki began to say but was too caught up in the pleasure of Tony's thrusting to finish the sentence properly.

'Me too, fuck!' Tony answered back, understanding what Loki was trying to say and shutting his eyes tightly and biting down on his bottom lip as he concentrated on his final few thrusts.

A few moments later, Loki came over both his and Tony's chests, releasing himself with a loud cry of Tony's name. Tony was not far behind, releasing his own essence deep inside of the god a few thrusts after.

He collapsed on top of Loki, both panting heavily and enjoying the pleasurable afterglow.

'That was... That was-'

'Amazing.' Tony finished, cutting Loki off then leaning down to kiss him again, this time slower before he pulled out and lay next to him on the bed. They both lay still for a few seconds, neither saying anything but just listening to the pants of the other as they recovered. Tony closed his eyes and smiled, rubbing his face and hair before opening his eyes to see Loki moving to straddle his chest.

'My turn.' He said, locking an intense gaze onto Tony's, not unlike a cat that had spotted its prey before moving in for the kill. Without warning, Loki grabbed Tony's hands and held them above his head, pinning him down into the bed. Tony yelped then gulped as he looked into Loki's face again, which was now inches from his face.

'Now I've had a taste of how_ good_ you can be, I think it's time we step this up a bit, don't you?' He cocked his head suggestively then lowered his head and, before Tony could answer, bit down hard on a nipple. Tony cried out, more from the shock than the pain, then grinned and hissed as he felt Loki's hand pinch the other one.

'Oh _fuck_ yes!' Tony groaned, and then yelped as Loki removed himself from the man's body and reached behind him to slap his thigh.

'Language, boy. I won't tolerate such fowl words coming from that pretty mouth, or there will be consequences.'

Tony grinned cockily which made Loki growl then smirked and clicked his fingers. Tony was about to ask what he was doing, but then as he felt cool metal surround his wrists, looked up to see the handcuffs that were previously in Loki's trouser pockets holding him to the head of the bed. There was a loop attached to the board that hadn't previously been there of which the cuffs chain was looped through, making it so he couldn't make use of his arms. _Well this is a sudden attitude change._

'Ooh bondage now. Kinky.' Tony said, to which Loki raised an eyebrow at. He then rolled his eyes and grabbed Tony's face to pull him into a rough kiss. While Tony was distracted, Loki danced a hand down his body then without warning, forced three fingers into Tony's ass, causing his eyes to widen as he cried out.

'FUCK! So many at once?!' He said, clenching his fists within their confines. He winced as Loki slapped him hard around the face then held his tongue. 'Okay, no swea-_AIR!_-ing!' He glared as Loki pulled his fingers out slightly, only to push them all back in again, which was only met with a cocky smirk. Loki licked his lips while looking down as Tony, which alone made Tony gulp, before he captured his lips again and started to thrust his fingers in and out.

Without lube and with more fingers than was comfortable without prep, it was needless to say that Tony found the experience more than a little painful, but with Loki's tongue forcing itself into his mouth, and the god's cock rubbing on his stomach, Tony found that he didn't actually mind the pain and tried his best to just roll with it.

Just when Loki had found a comfortable rhythm inside Tony, and Tony's hole had adjusted a little more, Loki added another finger to increase the stretch. Tony cried out, his voice muffled somewhat by the other's mouth, and involuntarily thrust up against Loki, causing them both to moan. Loki smirked then used his four long, pianist-like fingers to continue stretching Tony. The pain was searing in his ass, and at this moment, Tony felt pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to walk or sit comfortably within the next few days after tonight at the pace this was all going. Tony also didn't think Loki would be satisfied with just a fuck and a fingering.

When Loki tried to force 5 fingers inside, Tony pulled away sharply and stared at him with wide eyes. 'No. You won't... fit.' With this action in mind, he figured it would go a little beyond pleasure here, and judging by the way Loki's hard expression softened slightly, he understood that Tony was a mere mortal and perhaps couldn't handle _everything_ he had to offer just yet. Even though he hadn't had to use the safe-word this time to get him to stop, Tony was certain that if they continued these one night escapades then he would go further and further to find Tony's limits. Tony was okay with that, and thankful that Loki was going a little easy on him tonight. It was a trail-run after all.

Loki sighed and removed his fingers slowly, causing Tony to whimper as they came out of him. He sighed himself and shut his eyes when they were completely out of him, but soon opened them again as he felt something wet and slightly cold probe his previously full hole. He looked down with wide eyes as he felt Loki's hands run teasingly up and down his thighs as he pulled his legs apart, and then leaned down so his head was between his legs.

Tony threw his head back in a gasp as he felt Loki'd tongue penetrate him again, forcing itself inside and around the hole whilst massaging Tony's balls with one hand. He didn't realise how hard he actually was, until that hand lifted and wrapped around his cock to pump it in time to his tongue thrusts. His hands clenched within their confines, itching to move and touch the hot god between his legs, and let out a frustrated moan when they didn't budge. Not that he tried all that hard to remove them though, as already mentioned, there was a hot god between his legs, distracting him.

His cock dripped with pre-cum, which Loki wiped away with his thumb brushing over the tip. Tony moaned wantonly, feeling his orgasm near its peak for the second time that evening, and felt Loki's movements speed up (as if he knew Tony was about to cum).

'Loki!' Tony moaned, throwing his head back in a loud gasp as he felt the tongue push up against his prostate, which must've happened through Loki extending his tongue with magic. Either that or it was just naturally long anyway. Either way, Tony didn't care, as he came with a loud cry of the god's name.

Loki's head lifted with a pleased smirk as he watched Tony lay spread out and panting on the bed. Their gazes met and Tony couldn't help but smirk back, despite trying to control his breathing again. He cursed his age and Loki's young form, feeling a little annoyed that after cuming twice he was near to passing out from tiredness.

He glanced down at Loki's cock and bit his lip thoughtfully as he saw it was fully hard again, just from rimming him. 'Do you need a hand there?' Tony asked, nodding towards it, but then smirked and looked back into his eyes. 'Or perhaps a mouth?'

Before Tony even had time to process his response, if he even gave one, Loki was moving up Tony's body and was pushing the tip of his cock against Tony's lips. Tony accepted the cock into his mouth with ease, now breathing through his nose as Loki began to move himself in and out. As Tony's hands were still cuffed to the headboard, he couldn't do much more than sit there while Loki's hips did all the work, but he didn't mind that. He did however use his tongue where he could, and closed his lips around the end of the cock, which seemed to please Loki.

With this, it wasn't long before Loki was cuming into Tony's mouth, not giving him the option of avoiding it so he had to swallow it down or choke. He chose the former, and as Loki pulled out, a stray drop ran out the corner of his mouth. Tony grinned seductively up at Loki as his tongue darted out to catch the stray drop, which earned him a pleased chuckle and a chaste kiss against his forehead before he dropped down next to him on the bed and clicked his fingers to undo the cuffs.

Tony lowered his hands, rubbing at the red lines around his wrists and smiling to himself.

'So uhh... Neutral zone huh? I guess this could would.' He said with a grin, turning his head slightly to gaze at Loki, who shifted onto his side and grinned back.

'I guess it could.' He agreed before leaning forward to kiss Tony's mouth again. Tony chuckled against his lips and kissed back before leaning against Loki's forehead and shutting his eyes in an attempt to sleep. Loki smiled and sighed contentedly before doing the same, both of them quickly drifting off into sleep.

-Page Break –

The next morning, Tony awoke to an empty bed. He hadn't expected Loki to stick around after their one night of passion so he wasn't at all surprised to wake up alone in cum and sweat stained sheets completely naked.

He slowly sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair and laughed softly. He had slept with the god of mischief; His enemy and also Thor's adoptive younger brother. Now there was something that was going to take at least a few drinks to handle.

He glanced at his bedside table and saw a small piece of paper folded in half with his name on the front. He picked it up and opened it cautiously before reading its content.

**_Anthony,  
>Last night was most enjoyable and I trust that you found it in a similar way to I?<em>****_  
>I shall return so that we may continue this further another time.<em>****_  
>Yours sincerely,<br>Loki.  
>Ps) Do <em>****not****_ forget about the neutral zone agreement._****_  
><em>**  
>Tony chuckled again then re-folded the paper and placed it on the side again as he swung his legs over the sides of his bed. <em>Can't wait for it, Loki<em>, He thought with a smile as he stood and stretched.

Without bothering to dress himself, he walked out of his room and into the kitchen naked to make his morning coffee, because who was going to come to his floor without Jarvis announcing it first? It was as he was making his morning beverage that he noticed that last night was the first time in a long while that he had slept peacefully.

_Huh... Guess I ought to thank him,_ Tony though as he leant against the kitchen tops and gazed up at the ceiling as he remembered last night. When they had first met, Tony had thought that Loki looked pretty hot, even thought he was their enemy. He then realised that although he had initially spent so long convincing himself that because Loki was the bad guy he should not go after him, that he had pushed away all such thoughts and forgotten about them. It was only now, after he had contradicted his words and slept with the god, that these thoughts returned to him.

_Oh god... I slept with the enemy,_ Tony thought as he lifted a hand to cover his mouth. _I slept with the enemy... _For a moment he started to panic, worrying that everyone would find out and that he would be killed by Thor for pleasuring his brother before he stopped himself from panicking and took a deep breath. No, no-one would find out if he didn't tell anyone about it. And it was like Loki said: Stark Tower was to be a neutral zone where the two were not enemies but... Well... He wasn't quite sure what they were, seeing as they'd only slept together once, but whatever they were to were to be, here it didn't matter, and whatever happens on this floor, stays on this floor.

Although the next time they fight outside of the tower might prove to be a little awkward. _When you see someone naked and squirming pleasurably under you, it kinda make you not want to kill them..._ Tony thought with a laugh, _Although then again, he did put me in handcuffs and play around with me before he fucked my mouth... which was pretty hot._

As he was consoling himself about these facts and joking about them, he failed to hear Jarvis's warning that he heard visitors, so jumped into the air when all of the other Avengers came into his kitchen.

'Hey Tony, we need you to-WHOA!' Steve said as he slapped a hand to his eyes. The others followed with sounds of confusion then disgust as they saw Tony standing in his kitchen nude.

'Oh that's nice, barge straight into my home without an invitation and then act like you've just seen a terrifying creature why don't you.' Tony said, a bit annoyed and embarrassed at the same time as he covered himself with his hands.

'Did you uhh, have company last night man?' Clint asked as he picked a tea towel off the side and chucked it at Tony, who caught it in one hand and nodded his thanks. He then blushed harder and covered himself with it.

'Nope.' He lied, avoiding his gaze slightly as he spoke then shrugged and liked back at them. 'Cant a man just walk around in the comfort of his own home naked without the reason of sex being there?' he rose an eyebrow at them then realised that he still had multiple bite marks and hickeys over his neck and chest, which made them all raise their eyebrows at him. 'Okay, I might have had someone here last night...' He said slowly then shook his head as changed the subject before they could question him.

'Why are you all here anyway? And in your uniforms?'

Steve coughed away his embarrassment and took a slight step forward. 'Doombots are attacking a nearby city, we've been called in.'

Tony sighed. _So much for a quiet day off to think about Loki_, He thought before stretching and nearly loosing his tea towel. 'Alright then, let's get this show on the road.'

The others smiled then left the room to say that they will make their way over now. Tony nodded and told them that he would be there as soon as possible before they all disappeared out of the tower and toward the location. He sighed before removing the tea towel and running into his room to grab some clothes before heading down to the lab to assemble his suit.

-**_Flash-forward several months to the night of revelation_**-

'Aaaand... That's how it began.' Tony concluded, finishing up his story. He'd left out a lot of details for the sake of the other Avengers and whatever remained of his dignity. 'After that, we saw each other more often, indulged in other, uh, fetishes and kinks, and here we are.'

Everyone was surprised to say the least, although now when they thought back to that first time they'd walked in on him naked, the marks and his lack of bragging/usual show of giving too much info made sense. Also with the various other marks Tony had _mysteriously_ gotten- explained. But that didn't mean they were happy about it.

'So, you two have been meeting in secret for months and you didn't think to tell us that you had our _enemy_ hidden here?' Natasha asked, echoing herself from earlier. Tony rolled his eyes and shrugged.

'I didn't want you all knowing. What I do in my private time is my own business, and if I want to spend it tied up with a god spanking me and much more, then that's what I'll fucking do!' Tony felt a slight blush cross his cheeks as he admitted that, but continued regardless. 'We have safe-words, and have only had to use it one- and that was him saying it to me for your information before you jump to conclusions. We haven't seriously harmed each other and don't plan to either. It just so happens that we're on opposite sides of a coin when out of the bedroom, and that's fine with us.'

Tony's hand was still clasped together with Loki's and he smiled as he felt a comforting squeeze from him again. He looked up and saw Loki smiling adoringly down at him. Wait- adoringly? He hadn't gotten that look before.

'Actually, _Avengers_,' Loki tilted his head around to give them a pointed look. 'We may be enemies for the moment, but I assure you this will not be so for long. Not that you'll take my word, I'm sure.'

Everyone stared at him in confusion, except for Tony who was giving him one of disbelief.

'Lokes... You don't mean-'

'I do.' Loki agreed. 'I plan to leave Thanos once and for all.'

'The Mad Titan?!' Thor asked, now also giving Loki a look of disbelief. Loki rolled his eyes and turned to look at his once brother. Everyone else, but Tony who had already been told about Thanos, looked between the two gods in confusion.

'Who did you think I was working with? You thought the Chitauri merely followed me of their own free will?' He snorted lightly and subtly shifted closer to Tony. 'Yes, _Brother, _he was also the one behind the first attack I sought upon this realm.'

'But why would he want to attack Midgard? What reason is there to attack-' Thor cut himself off and his confused expression was changed to one of understanding. 'The Tesseract.'

Loki nodded, and then glanced around at the various faces of confusion. 'Now is not the time for such a discussion, I would have words with you later, Thor. And if it will ease your minds, Avengers, my words about leaving Thanos were true, and I do so in the hopes that I will not fight Anthony or you, his friends.'

'Loki...' Tony said again, feeling his heart swell with emotion as he heard Loki speak. Loki had never said something so... meaningful. He's always appeared dominating, submissive, flirty or angry. Tony hadn't seen this side of him before, and he decided he quite liked it. 'You're doing that... for me?'

Loki's gaze returned to him and he nodded. 'Yes. Very uncharacteristic of me, I know, but it is something I have been considering for a while. I will fight and harm you no more out of the privacy of this tower, and when I do, my intent will never be to cause you anything more than what you will receive pleasure from.' He lifted Tony's hand and kissed it gently- a complete contrast to the god everyone knew and disliked. Tony gave him a wide eyed look of shock. 'I will do anything I can to ensure my return to you, Anthony, when we will no longer be enemies outside this tower.'

'Is it just me, or does it sound like he's about to propose to Tony?' Clint asked, stifling a yawn as he watched them speak. He still felt anger for what Tony and Loki had been doing, but he couldn't help the comment. He smirked as Tony's face lit up in a bright blush.

'W-what? Don't be stupid, Clint. He's not proposing to me. You're not proposing to me, right?'

Loki snickered at the reaction and shook his head. 'I was not. If I were, I would most certainly not do it in front of these mortals and Thor with you partially naked. I have more style and tact than that.' He titled his head in amusement as Tony sighed and smiled up at him.

'Okay. Good. That's clear then. Right.' He turned to the Avengers again and moved his arm so that is was now around Loki's waist. 'So, any more problems or can we return to our session together? If he's leaving Thanos, then that means I probably won't be seeing him for while.'

No one answered, all looking at the floor or around the room as they battled with their thoughts. On one hand, Tony _had_ admitted and been caught sleeping with one of their current enemies, and should really be put in a cell with the god himself too, but on the other, their friend looked happy. They all had to admit to themselves that in the past few months, they had seen Tony act noticeably brighter than when they'd first met him, and after the time they'd said they first got together.

After a few moments of silence, it appeared no-one was going to say anything at all, still undecided on their morals, before Loki sighed heavily and moved around behind Tony.

'He speaks true, so I will advise you to leave before you see something that will linger in your minds for the rest of your life and haunt you.' Loki smirked as his arms wrapped around Tony's blanket and undid it slightly- not enough for it to reveal Tony's goods again, but enough to show a warning tease of hair. Tony blushed and his hands flew to stop him, but to his relief that was when the others seem to wake up and make motions to leave.

'We'll discuss this again some other time, Tony.' Natasha said as Thor and Clint bent down to pick up poor Steve, who was still passed out. That was going to be one hell of an explanation conversation Tony was not looking forward to. Tony nodded regardless, and leant back into Loki's chest with a sigh as they all climbed into the elevator again.

Once the doors were closed, Tony turned around in Loki's grip and smirked up at him. "So, voyeurism and getting caught. That was quite hot. You knew they were coming, didn't you? That's why you made me-"

Loki chuckled and lowered his head to place a kiss against Tony's lips, cuttig him off. 'Perhaps I did.'

Tony smiled into the kiss, moving his arms around Loki's shoulders to hold him in place for a few seconds longer than the god had planned before they pulled apart and he sent him a quizzical look.

'Did you mean it? What you said about leaving Thanos...?"

Loki smiled back and nodded. 'Yes. Although I must admit, I was rather hoping to keep that one a secret until after I had done the deed.' He shrugged. 'It matters not, if it works in your argument to not have them lock either of us in a S.H.I.E.L.D cell then I'm happy for that change.'

'Be careful.' Tony said while giving him a stern look. Loki chuckled and kissed him again.

'Of course I will. I am the god of carefulness.'

'No you aren't.'

'Guilty. Though I am a god of sex, which I am certain you are willing for us to get back to?'

Tony grinned and nodded eagerly, causing Loki to give off a low chuckle.

'Then what would you like tonight, pet?'

'Hmm...' Tony rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a few seconds before grinning and moving his arms back around Loki's shoulders. 'Fuck me in your Jötunn form?'

Loki sighed and shook his head with a smile. 'I shall never understand why you like that form so much.' He mused as he was lead towards the bedroom by his partner. Tony shook his head and paused at the entryway, turning to give Loki a slightly sad smile.

'I hope you see it one day.' He said, leaning up to place a kiss on Loki's cheek before dropping the blanket and walking into his bedroom with a seductive swaying of his ass. 'Come on then, show me who I belong to.' He purred, laughing as Loki then quickly removed his own clothing with magic and virtually tackled him to the bed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note: This was inspired slightly from an amazing Storm Hawks fanfic I read years ago, although the only elements that are the same are the use of hankies element, and the whole 'neutral area' idea. Although it is a completely different fandom and the rest of the story is very different. The first scene was inspired by the start episode 2 of Dogs: Bullets and Carnage- great anime. I want to write an AvengersDogs crossover, but lack the inspiration alas :/ Anyway! I hope you enjoyed reading this :) _**


End file.
